


umbra

by Vennat



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, BAMF Percy Jackson, Brainwashing, Gen, Powerful Percy Jackson, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vennat/pseuds/Vennat
Summary: In which Hera hides Percy away, saving her secret weapon for when Gaia awakes.





	umbra

**Author's Note:**

> i was going thru my WIPs the other day, and I found this gem! ive had it sitting in my google docs for 3 years apparently. i have no idea where i was going with the plot, so i only have this, but if i miraculously remember the plot one day I will probably finish this. for now, take it as it is (:

Juno plucks Jason Grace from Camp Jupiter, sets him on a bus where's he's holding hands with a pretty girl, who has dark skin and braids in her choppy hair. He's not quite sure what’s going on but- well, that's ok. He will still do his duty. She pats herself on the back for a job well done, a plan set in motion. 

 

Hera plucks Percy Jackson from New York, where he is sat studying in a library, and sets him in a cold, plain room. Of course, after taking the Roman boy, the goddess’ powers are drained, not easily replenished from where she is trapped within a cage. So, really, one cannot blame her if she isn't thinking terribly hard about the decor as she secrets away her weapon. 

 

Because that's all he is, to her. A weapon. One that Gaia can't predict. 

 

(The prophecy still stands. Seven demigods answer the call. Storms of lightning just as intimidating as a raging sea.)

 

And when Leo frees her from her prison, and Annabeth grabs her by the gilded collar of her dress and demands to know  _ where the hell you took my boyfriend.  _ She laughs and dissolves into a shimmer of glitter. (After all, she can't give up her secret weapon for something as petty as  _ friendship _ and  _ love. _ )

 

Everything follows her plan. Everything is coming along nicely, and it doesn't take her long to forget the fragility of a mortal’s sanity. 

 

(Invisible servants provide food and water and clothing and means to train but- Percy doesn't know where he is. He doesn't know how long he has been here, or how long he will be here. He screams and yells and bangs on the walls but no one ever comes for him.)

 

(He falls into a maddeningly consistent routine of eat, train, sleep, repeat. He tries to remember his friends, those outside of the small, infinite, gaping, crushing, vastly encompassing silent room, but the memories slip through his fingers like sand. He can't seem to hold them long enough.)

 

(It's not long before he wonders if he imagined them in the first place.) 

 

Soon, his emotions join the cascade of slippery sand that slides past him. He gives up caring, so long as he has control over it. He trains and eats and stops trying to remember. Little by little, the faces of his friends don't burn against his eyelids. 

 

But he always wakes up with images of a half man/half goat creature running in a wedding dress, of guinea pigs turning into pirates, trees turning to girls, and a beautiful girl holding up the sky. He tells himself to forget it. There's never been anything but this plain, bright room, with its invisible servants and whispered words in his head to do this to become stronger, to stop thinking and embrace the power. (He does what they say. He's learned by now to trust a voice in his head so long as it isn't his own.)

 

And then one day the floor of the plain, bright room is cracking beneath him, dropping him into a bright blue sky, the colors alarmingly vibrant to his incredibly cleansed palette. Survival instinct or muscle memory- he’s not sure which- has him reaching instinctively for the ocean to his right, pulling a wave towards himself with an almighty tug in his gut, and allowing it to cradle him, slowing his descent to a stop. 

 

He is held above the ground below, water encasing his lower half, keeping him halted safely above the roaring hundreds beneath him, encased in their own metal armor. 

 

_ Stop her from waking _ , the voice he trusts whispers in his mind. He obeys, as it seems he always has. The world he knew, that bright white room, may be gone- but that voice will stay with him. He will do as it says. 

 

He summons earthquakes, hurricanes, and utterly destroys the earth below him. 

 

(Some other small, instinctive part of his brain sends small tendrils of water out that push the crowds below him back, before lashing together, arching over their heads and freezing, performing a protective shell around them.)

 

The earth beneath him snarls, whispering that he is here, that everything he controls is a part of  _ her _ . He screams back that this earth is  _ his.  _ It tremors with the power he has, the same that flows through his very veins. She screams, tearing apart as he causes massive earthquakes to rip through her muddy self. 

 

_ SLEEP.  _ He says. 

 

_ DESTROY.  _ She screams backs. He sends another ripping wave of pure power through her. 

 

_ NOW.  _ He commands. 

 

(And she listened. The fearsome mother earth closes her eyes for another millennia at the insistence of a boy who had forgotten his own name, but remembered the power that runs through his veins and flows to his fingertips without a word.)  

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments and kudos feed the attention demanding beast inside me
> 
> tumblr: @v-ennat


End file.
